


Rude Awakening

by Satellite91, WTF ShkaFF 2021 (ShkaFF)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Book/TV Series Mashup, Discreet Gentlemen's Club (Good Omens), Don't copy to another site, Flirting, Footnotes, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellite91/pseuds/Satellite91, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShkaFF/pseuds/WTF%20ShkaFF%202021
Summary: Кроули пропадает почти на столетие, а затем внезапно возвращается в жизнь Азирафеля, тем самым вызывая беспорядок, как умеет один он. Азирафель весьма раздражён.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rude Awakening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243762) by [Nonesane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonesane/pseuds/Nonesane). 



Когда вы впервые встречаете Азирафеля, то непременного складывается вполне определённое впечатление[1]. На протяжении тысячелетий он целенаправленно создавал вокруг себя атмосферу, которая, помимо прочего, говорила бы вам, что Азирафель а) совершенно безобиден, б) привлекает внимание представителей обоих полов и в) он необычайно наивен.

Разумеется, все эти предположения были в корне неверны[2].

Но люди есть люди, поэтому неудивительно, что члены некоего неприметного джентльменского клуба сомневались в том, что мистер Эзра Фелл правильно понимает, для каких целей их клуб… ну, в общем, _понимает_. Хотя девятнадцатый век подходил к концу, по-прежнему оставались абсолютно безвредные вещи, о которых благоразумнее было не упоминать в присутствии посторонних людей. Члены клуба потратили десятилетия, чтобы выяснить, вступил ли мистер Фелл в их ряды по приказу властей ради шпионажа или просто полагал, что их сообщество ничем не отличается от любого другого джентльменского клуба. Потребовалось ещё больше времени, чтобы осторожная вера в явную неосведомлённость мистера Фелла, превратилось в чёткое осознание, что он действительно точно знает, где оказался.

Большинству участников клуба мистер Фелл нравился. Он был неизменно доброжелательным, хотя и немного отстранённым. Он сочувствовал вашим неприятностям, заинтересованно кивал, выслушивая рассказ о ваших увлечениях, и даже чай в его присутствии всегда казался немного вкуснее. Он стал неотъемлемой частью клуба, такой же как обои или рояль.

Для молодых членов клуба мистер Фелл был непоколебимым центром в их изменчивых личных вселенных. Для старших он был знакомым лицом, оставшимся здесь после многих, многих потерь. Всякий раз, когда мистер Фелл входил в комнату, в ней словно становилось светлее. Хотя и не в совсем привычном смысле этого сравнения: в большей степени это напоминало визит любимого родственника[3].

Все предпочитали не замечать тот факт, что мистер Фелл не стареет. Это было не сознательным решением, а исключительно результатом слишком долгого пребывания в непосредственной близости от сверхъестественного существа.

Лишь около тысяча девятьсот третьего года молодой мистер Гарридеб начал размышлять о предполагаемом Трагическом Прошлом мистера Фелла.

– Должно быть, он потерял большую любовь, – мистер Гарридеб вздохнул так, как только юноши умеют вздыхать.

– Что заставляет вас так говорить? – поинтересовался мистер Миллер, который всегда был жаден до сплетен.

Мистер Гарридеб украдкой взглянул на стол, за которым мистер Фелл начал партию в карты с несколькими старшими членами клуба.

– Вы разве не замечали?

Мистер Миллер слишком хорошо воспитанный, чтобы позволить себе переспросить: «Замечали что?» – лишь в ожидании выгнул бровь.

Мистер Гарридеб также слишком хорошо воспитанный – даже несмотря на то, что ему было всего двадцать лет, – чтобы позволить себе закатывать глаза, понизил голос до заговорщицкого шёпота. Мистер Миллер и двое других джентльменов, расположившихся за их столом – мистер Грин и мистер Райт – наклонились ближе, насколько позволяла вежливость.

– Это так явно следует из всех его личных анекдотов*, – сказал мистер Гарридеб, глаза его светились сочувствием и едва заметным нездоровым любопытством. – Он начнёт один, а потом резко замолкает, словно есть кто-то, кого он желал бы упомянуть, но не в силах – ему слишком больно. Однажды я чуть было не узнал имя, по чистой случайности. Но мистер Фелл оборвал себя на полуслове и потом целую минуту просто смотрел в окно. Несомненно, вы все это заметили?

Мистер Миллер, мистер Грин и мистер Райт кивнули и решительно воздержались от признания, что на самом деле никогда не просили мистера Фелла поделиться личными анекдотами.

– Я задаюсь вопросом, что с ним случилось, – вслух размышлял мистер Гарридеб, столь внимательно разглядывая содержимое чашки, словно чайные листья могли поведать ему все тайны жизни[4].

– Возможно, он умер или в тюрьме, или просто не такого типа.

Под последним выражением мистер Гарридеб подразумевал мужчину, не искавшего общества той категории мужчин, для которых и создан был данный клуб.

– Я бы очень хотел помочь. Не могу видеть мистера Фелла таким ужасно одиноким.

На этот раз согласие троих молодых людей было пронизано истинным единодушием. И хотя только мистер Гарридеб и мистер Грин питали чувства романтического характера к мистеру Феллу, но любили его они все, и им по-настоящему мучительно было узнать о его предполагаемых страданиях. Собеседники решили, не привлекая внимания, подбодрить мистера Фелла любыми возможными способами. Однако без особой спешки. Поэтому заговорщики начали растянувшуюся на целый месяц операцию, соответствующую их намерениям.

Хотя Азирафель не был ни наивным, ни рассеянным, он всё же порой не обращал особого внимания на то, что люди говорили про него, больше беспокоясь о самих несчастных юношах. Совершенно очевидно, что они проецировали свои собственные глубокие разочарования на него, и Азирафель всеми силами старался найти способ облегчить их боль.

Но, как это обычно и бывает, другая яркая драма отвлекла на себя внимание четверых джентльменов. Их попытки поднять настроение мистеру Феллу не совсем сошли на нет, но постепенно свелись к повседневному доброжелательному расположению, которое выказывали все члены клуба, общаясь с мистером Феллом.

Какое-то время всё было нормально. Ну, то есть так, как люди понимают значение слова «нормально». Вообще, нормальность – это, безусловно, грандиозный галактический заговор, который человечеству ещё только предстоит раскрыть.

В то время как деятельность четвёрки молодых людей успокаивалась, слухи, наоборот, распространялись всё больше. Мистер Гарридеб сделал первое предположение, и вскоре все члены клуба узнали о возможной утраченной любви мистера Фелла. В те вечера, когда тот не приходил в клуб – порой мистер Фелл мог не появляться месяцами, и он был единственным, чьё отсутствие, по какой-то непостижимой причине, никогда не беспокоило других участников, – остальные джентльмены зачастую рассуждали, что за мужчина сумел настолько привлечь мистера Фелла.

– Я думаю, они были ровесниками, – сказал мистер Аллен, один из старейших членов клуба. Он выглядел задумчивым и тоскующим, поэтому остальные почтительно молчали. – Думаю, они росли вместе, сблизились, а потом один из них отверг другого. Слишком банальная и трагичная история.

Мистер Аллен промокнул глаза платком, и никто в комнате не упомянул, что, по их мнению, он просто переносит свои романтические неудачи на мистера Фелла. Однако если кто-то выстраивал гипотезы, касавшиеся других, основываясь на личном трудном опыте, это ещё не значило, что эти гипотезы были неверны.

– Они имели обыкновение вместе ужинать, – однажды вечером сообщил мистер Грин за игрой в вист. – Я уверен, что именно поэтому он никогда не принимает приглашения поужинать наедине с кем-либо.

Отчасти мистер Грин был прав в этой догадке, а отчасти говорил так, чтобы успокоить собственное самолюбие, поскольку мистер Фелл неоднократно отказывался встретиться с ним за ужином вне клуба.

– У него были удивительные глаза, – поделился мистер Уорд. 

Однажды вечером он провернул дерзкую кампанию и как следует напоил мистера Фелла[5]. 

– Худой, кажется, он был худой. Сложен как танцор или… или что-то вроде того.

Память мистера Уорда с практичной лёгкостью заменила все без исключения упоминания о том, что давно потерянный спутник мистера Фелла когда-то был змеёй, на более осмысленно звучащие обороты.

– Остроумный и язвительный человек. Мистер Фелл настаивал, что Оскару он бы понравился.

Никто не спрашивал мистера Уорда. И никто никогда не спрашивал второго собеседника, почему он называет покойного Оскара Уайльда просто по имени.

Похоже, мистер Фелл оказался весьма словоохотлив в перерывах между напитками, и джентльмены клуба жадно ловили каждое слово, которое мистер Уорд мог вспомнить. Поскольку тот и сам был не совсем трезв, а выпивка обычно заставляет мужчин (а также и женщин, и детей, а в одном памятном случае и попугая) бессвязно болтать, хаотично перескакивая с одной мысли на другую, этот пересказ пересказа обратился в головоломку, которой джентльмены забавлялись добрую половину следующего месяца.

В итоге, откровения, по крупицам выуженные из пьяной беседы, указывали на то, что утраченная любовь мистера Фелла был великолепным собеседником и что он, вероятно, всё ещё жив, но мистер Фелл потерял его след, чем был крайне расстроен.

После этого домыслы стали совершенно невероятными, как, собственно, и следовало ожидать.

– Возможно, мне стоит попытаться отыскать его, как вы считаете? – спросил мистер Райт, только недавно начавший карьеру журналиста.

– Лучше не надо, – поспешил ответить мистер Грин. – Вы можете тем самым разбередить старые раны.

Мистер Грин решил – не имея тому ни малейших доказательств, помимо собственной ревности, – что потерянная любовь мистера Фелла был либо ничтожным паразитом, либо изменщиком и что он не достоин ни внимания, ни привязанности со стороны мистера Фелла.

– Нет, лучше мы поможем ему отпустить прошлое и вновь научиться любить.

Несмотря на то, что большинство согласились с этим мнением, никто так и не осмелился на откровенные ухаживания. Мистер Фелл уже долгое время состоял в клубе (хотя никто не мог точно сказать, сколько именно) и никогда не проявлял заинтересованности даже в самом откровенном флирте. Поэтому джентльмены вернулись к предположениям и догадкам, а также просто к приятному времяпрепровождению за разгадыванием одной довольно невинной тайны в мире, полном гораздо более тёмных секретов.

Лишь в тысяча девятьсот пятом году домыслы нашли своего рода подтверждение, хотя и отнюдь не благодаря мистеру Феллу. О нет, едва тлеющие угли слухов разгорелись необузданным пожаром из-за неожиданного вторжения в святилище клуба.

– Так _вот_ где ты прячешься.

При этих словах все замерли, а кто-то даже не успел донести чашку до рта. В клубе и раньше бывали привлекательные мужчины. Некоторые из них находились в комнате и прямо сейчас. В клубе были красивые мужчины. Были потрясающие мужчины. А один выглядел, как живое воплощение Адониса[6].

Однако никогда ранее в клубе не появлялся человек, подобный этому.

– Прячусь? Это _я_ прячусь?!

Восклицание, прозвучавшее со стороны мистера Фелла, привело джентльменов в ещё большее недоумение, а мистер Миллер от изумления даже выронил чашку. Никто не слышал, что бы раньше мистер Фелл повышал голос в таком негодовании. Весело смеясь – да. Или призывая окружающих к тишине, когда он читал новую книгу. Но в ярости – никогда. Пару раз до этого дня мистер Фелл проявлял некоторые признаки глубокого раздражения. Но это был гнев иного рода: холодный, сдержанный, горький, – который заставляет вас чувствовать себя виноватым до мозга костей. 

И всё же теперь лицо мистера Фелла покраснело от очевидной злости и возмущения. Крайнего возмущения!

Незнакомец был с головы до ног одет в чёрное, а половину его лица скрывали тёмные очки. Он развязно прошагал к столу мистера Фелла, даже не вздрогнув. Улыбка, игравшая на губах незнакомца, напоминала джентльменам лезвие ножа. А походка заставляла их задуматься о вещах, о которых они редко – если вообще когда-либо – говорили в присутствии мистера Фелла. Так что многие члены клуба сочли разумным оставаться на своих местах до тех пор, пока незнакомец не покинет комнату, что ему, несомненно, придётся сделать рано или поздно.

Мужчина устроился рядом с мистером Феллом, хотя обычно любой стол, за которым тот располагался, всегда оказывался полностью занят. Однако незнакомец не просто сидел в кресле. О нет, этот человек избрал настолько непринуждённую и одновременно вызывающую позу, которая до его появления не приходила в голову ни одному джентльмену. Что само по себе уже являлось достижением, особенно если вспомнить, клуб какой направленности он посетил. Эта небрежная вальяжность подняла настоящую бурю переживаний в душе мистера Грина, среди которых преобладали, не уступая друг другу ни на йоту, жгучая зависть и настолько же жгучая похоть. А мистера Гарридеба охватил восторженный ужас.

Мистер Фелл отложил книгу. Мистер Фелл никогда не откладывал книгу прежде, чем дочитает её до конца.

На удивление, улыбка незнакомца оставалась всё такой же уверенной[7].

В ожидании, джентльмены все, как один, затаили дыхание.

– Прекрати эту демонстрацию, – мистер Фелл выпрямился в кресле и пронзил собеседника взглядом, который, несомненно, вызвал бы слёзы раскаяния на глазах любого другого человека такого же (видимого) возраста, а возможно и более старшего.

– Какую ещё демонстрацию? – с притворной невинностью уточнил незнакомец.

Что породило у мистера Райта и мистера Уорда очень тёмные и невероятно сладкие размышления о том, как они могли бы наказать его за подобную дерзость.

– Ты отвлекаешь, дьявольски отвлекаешь, – голос мистера Фелла звучал напряжённо, но никому из джентльменов не удалось определить из-за каких именно эмоций. – Это совсем на тебя не похоже.

– Мы давно не виделись. Я пробую что-то новенькое.

– Ну хорошо. Если ты настаиваешь на том, чтобы и дальше изображать из себя инкуба, то, боюсь, здесь скоро наступит ужасный хаос. Прекрати немедленно!

Незнакомец разулыбался ещё шире. Некоторые джентльмены, находившиеся ближе всего к столу мистера Фелла, начали серьёзно рассматривать возможность схватить незнакомца за волосы и поставить перед собой на колени. Эти джентльмены сидели за столом мистера Фелла, когда мужчина только вошёл в комнату. Они даже не заметили, как внезапно были перемещены на другие места.

– Я едва ли инкуб, суккуб – определённо, вероятно, ещё и конкуб[8], – говоря это, незнакомец бросил на мистера Гарридеба взгляд, который мог бы показаться многозначительным, если бы не был скрыт тёмными очками. – Пожалуйста, ангел, скажи, что ты улавливаешь разницу.

Мистер Фелл ловко уклонился от ответа:

– Ты совершенно не представляешь, во что ввязываешься.

Незнакомец с ещё большей вальяжностью развалился в кресле. Даже мистер Аллен поймал себя на том, что непроизвольно скользит взглядом по длинной линии тонкой шеи, по изящным очертаниям обнажённых запястий.

– Но ты же представляешь?

Мистер Фелл, выглядевший необычайно строгим, наклонился вперёд. Незнакомец неестественно замер, когда мистер Фелл принялся что-то шептать ему на ухо.

Что бы в действительности не рассказывал мистер Фелл, большинство джентльменов полагали, что это было предупреждение относительно пристрастий некоторых членов клуба. Об этом никогда не упоминалось вслух даже в самом узком кругу, но вместе с тем ни для кого не являлось секретом, что мистер Уорд предпочитал брать молодых людей под опеку самым нетривиальным способом и что у мистера Райта имелось несколько мотков мягкой верёвки, а сам он умел мастерски вязать несколько видов узлов, несмотря на то, что никогда не занимал должность, на которой подобные навыки или средства были бы полезны. Однако поскольку на этих двух джентльменов никогда не жаловались – скорее наоборот, в личных беседах близких друзей звучало совершенно противоположное мнение, – никто не считал необходимым действительно привлекать внимание к данным фактам.

С губ незнакомца сорвалось шипение, от которого мурашки пробежали по спине. А затем он простонал:

– О, ты жульничаешь.

Все, кроме горстки джентльменов, позволили своим мыслям пойти по пути, на который они прежде никогда не осмеливались ступать (или же разрешили воображению пересмотреть знакомые и давно желанные фантазии). Это означало, что только упомянутая ранее горстка заметили, как мистер Фелл поднял руку, отодвигаясь назад. Но они не обратили внимания, как Азирафель щёлкнул пальцами, останавливая время.

– Я не осознавал, что мы играем в игру, мой дорогой мальчик.

Шёпот же действительно был предостережением, но не того рода, о котором подумали джентльмены. Азирафель в мельчайших подробностях рассказал Кроули, что мистер Гарридеб имеет склонность к нежным объятиям и долгим прогулкам по пляжу, а мистер Аллен любит по несколько часов к ряду держаться за руки.

– Мы – нет, – проворчал Кроули. Он не поменял позу, но приглушил окружавшую его ауру яркого соблазна до уровня лёгкого тления. – Не играем, я имею в виду. Но ты же меня знаешь, ангел. Мне нравится эффектно появляться.

Вздох, вырвавшийся у Азирафеля при этом заявлении, был скорее нежным, чем раздражённым.

– Что ты и сделал. Это в твоём стиле – исчезнуть практически на целый век, а затем едва не устроить беспорядок.

– Я не исчезал, – Кроули удалось произнести это удивительно капризно для создания, живущего с начала времён. – Я спал.

– В течение ста лет?

– Ну, плюс-минус десяток, да.

Азирафель пробормотал что-то о лентяях, а затем продолжил чуть громче:

– В любом случае, я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты не добавлял неприятностей моим друзьям здесь. При существующем положении вещей у них и без того достаточно проблем[9].

– Ладно, – Кроули, наконец приподнялся в кресле, принимая более пристойное положение. – Итак, чем же ты занимаешься здесь по ночам? Учитывая, что похоть находится в ведении моей стороны.

– Ты неисправим.

– Демон.

Азирафел сел ещё прямее, чем прежде, что было немалым достижением. Тень смущения промелькнула на его лице.

– Если тебе так интересно, эти люди – приятная компания, и я разучил здесь просто изумительный танец. Я состою в нескольких подобных заведениях, если хочешь знать, но это моё любимое, и я не позволю тебе сеять здесь волнения.

– _Ты_ научился… – тут Кроули оборвал себя. Уроки танцев, по-видимому, стояли не на первом месте в его списке откровений, в отличии от следующего открытия. – Ты покровительствуешь им, угадал?

– Я не стану это обсуждать.

Улыбка, которую Кроули отказывался называть нежной, непроизвольно появилась на его губах.

– Ах ты, добрая душа. Тебе не кажется, что эти взрослые мужчины в состоянии сами о себе позаботиться?

Азирафель многозначительно выгнул бровь.

– Мой дорогой мальчик, я помню, что этот век для тебя нов, но ты, наверняка, заметил ужасную тенденцию всё большего распространения предрассудков за последнее тысячелетие? Кроме того, у этих джентльменов недостаточно средств для содержания клуба на Портленд-Плейс. Всего лишь правильно, что некто время от времени протягивает им руку помощи.

– Это Уайльд тебя надоумил?

– Нет, бедняга Оскар уже пять лет как покинул… – Азирафель запнулся на полуслове. Он испытующе уставился на Кроули и с подозрением в голосе закончил: – Мне казалось, ты утверждал, что спал?

Кроули пожал плечами. Он довёл до совершенства Небрежное Пожатие Плечами ещё несколько веков назад и теперь использовал его при каждом удобном случае.

– Ненадолго проснулся в тысяча восемьсот девяносто третьем. Похоже, вы были довольно близки, проводили вдвоём много времени и всякое такое.

– О. Не хочешь ли ты мне сказать, – очень медленно и очень мягко проговорил Азирафель, – что ты…

– Не надо, – оборвал его Кроули, слишком поспешно и намного откровеннее, чем собирался.

И Азирафель не стал продолжать. На краткий миг между ними повисло молчание, наполненное древним смыслом, страхом и надеждой. Прежде чем заговорить, Азирафель сделал глубокий вдох, в котором так нуждался, но который был совершенно не нужен его земному телу.

– Нам следует наверстать упущенное, и думаю, стоит позволить времени вернуться на круги своя. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы подыскать более тихое место для разговора?

– Сходим куда-нибудь поужинать? – быстро оправившись, Кроули наклонился ближе и одарил Азирафеля дразнящей улыбкой. – Ты же догадываешься, что твои друзья подумают о нас, если мы уйдём отсюда вместе, правда?

Азирафель закатил глаза.

– Мой дорогой мальчик, я состою в этом клубе сорок три года. Они уже давно передумали обо мне всё, на что хватило воображения, – он махнул рукой в сторону Кроули, призывая того к действию. – Возвращайся, как был. Лучше не добавлять никому головной боли.

Послушно Кроули вновь растянулся в кресле, всё ещё ухмыляясь. Азирафель тоже пересел, занимая прежнее положение, и ещё раз щёлкнул пальцами. В этот же момент минуты, секунды и часы в комнате потекли с обычной скоростью, возвращая джентльменам дыхание и движение.

Кроули просто из озорства вновь слегка окутал себя аурой соблазна.

– И кто теперь жульничает? – пробормотал Азирафель настолько тихо, что только чрезмерно развитый – и жаждущий – слух мистера Миллера сумел уловить слова.

Глаза Кроули, скрытые тёмными стёклами, определённо, блеснули. 

Все джентльмены, затаив дыхание, наблюдали, как незнакомец и мистер Фелл удерживают взгляд друг друга. Воздух между ними потрескивал от напряжения, по крайней мере, именно так повествовал две недели спустя мистер Грин заинтересованным слушателям.

Несомненно, терпение – добродетель. Многие ангелы почитают её первейшей из достоинств. Азирафель был способен растягивать удовольствие – что бы там ни говорил по этому поводу Кроули, – но это умение он применял только в случае необходимости. Сегодняшним вечером, рассудил он, терпение было совершенно излишним.

С быстротой, которая могла бы впечатлить любого, кто не видел, как мистер Фелл танцует гавот, он поднялся из-за стола и схватил незнакомца за дразняще обнажённое запястье, одним стремительным рывком вздёргивая того на ноги.

– Ну всё, мой дорогой, вполне достаточно.

Незнакомец приоткрыл рот в лёгком намёке на удивление, однако он даже не подумал сопротивляться.

– Так вот, ты слишком долго отсутствовал, – заявил мистер Фелл, подходя совсем близко и всё ещё не выпуская его руку, – и ты сполна заплатишь за это[10].

Если после данных слов мистер Миллер ненадолго лишился чувств, то позже он отказывался это признать.

– Ангел, пожалуйста, – вымолвил незнакомец.

Казалось, он разрывался между потрясением, беспокойством и Чем-То Ещё. Что это была за непонятная эмоция, можно было лишь предполагать, чем охотно и занялись джентльмены, особенно, когда незнакомец, повторяя действия мистера Фелла, тоже придвинулся ближе и зашептал нечто тому на ухо[11].

Пока двое тихо переговаривались, джентльмены постарались удобнее разместиться на своих местах. Для человеческого тела абсолютная неподвижность – действительно адское испытание, что и стало одной из причин нынешнего дискомфорта джентльменов.

– О не сердись на меня, – произнёс незнакомец уже громче. Голос его при этом был хриплым и прерывистым. – Пожалуйста, позволь мне загладить вину. Пожалуйста. Я сделаю _всё_ , что угодно[12].

Как мистеру Феллу удалось сохранить хладнокровие перед лицом столь горячей мольбы, так и осталось загадкой для всех. Однако он лишь приветливо улыбнулся, отвечая:

– Я уверен, ты так и поступишь. А теперь идём, дорогой.

Незнакомец издал неразборчивый звук, когда мистер Фелл слегка сжал его запястье. Мистер Миллер и мистер Райт потом ещё долгое время спорили, был ли это беспомощный или преисполненный надежды стон.

– Добрый вечер, джентльмены, – попрощался мистер Фелл, не отпуская незнакомца. – Увидимся в следующий четверг. Приятной вам всем ночи!

Когда они уходили – ну, один просто шёл, а второй откровенно красовался, – незнакомец перехватил взгляд мистера Грина и ухмыльнулся. Мистер Грин никому об этом не говорил, но и мистер Гарридеб, и мистер Миллер оба видели, как это произошло. Так что вскоре ни для кого не было секретом, почему мистер Грин всю следующую неделю пребывал в столь распущённом настроении.

Как только за незнакомцем и мистером Феллом закрылась дверь, оставшиеся в комнате разразились яростным шёпотом.

Выйдя в холл, Азирафель сразу выпустил руку Кроули. И не заметил, как тот раскрыл было рот, собираясь сказать нечто. Нечто, что, пока Кроули не остановил себя, должно было звучать как: «не отпускай». Зато Азирафель увидел самодовольную усмешку, которая как раз и прикрыла почти сорвавшиеся слова.

– Вероятно, придётся повторить представление ещё несколько раз, – заметил Кроули, когда они забрали свою верхнюю одежду и оказались на улицах Лондона. – Я имею в виду, чтобы мистер Грин уловил смысл. Он кажется весьма упёртым.

– Да, он именно такой.

Азирафель говорил с нежностью, которая жутко раздражала Кроули. Но недовольство быстро сошло на нет, стоило ангелу продолжить:

– Очень рад снова тебя видеть. Я скучал по тебе.

– Конечно, ты скучал по мне, – ответил Кроули, в действительности подразумевая «я тоже по тебе скучал».

Рука об руку они вышли в ночную темноту.

Наверху в чайной комнате несколько джентльменов засиделись допоздна, чтобы вдоволь посплетничать. Другие джентльмены занимались… другими вещами в других более уединённых комнатах.

Вплоть до того дня, когда клуб окончательно закрыл свои двери, мистер Фелл оставался неизменным участником собраний. Незнакомец, чьё имя по какой-то мистической причине так никогда и не было названо ни в одном разговоре, появлялся время от времени, каждый раз неизбежно вызывая волнения. Спустя несколько лет, даже мистер Грин не слишком возражал против этих внезапных визитов. Мистер Фелл выглядел откровенно счастливее в его присутствии. А, в конце концов, разве счастье – это не самое главное в жизни?

* * *

[1] Иногда первое впечатление складывается при встрече с кем-то лишь во второй раз. В основном на данное развитие событий сильное влияние оказывает употребление алкоголя или наркотиков.

[2] В действительности же а) ангелы обладают огромной силой, б) ангелы не имеют пола или гендера до тех пор, пока сами не пожелают обратного и в) в некоторых случаях бывает, но в целом, определённо нет.

[3] Многие в клубе питали глубокую привязанность к мистеру Феллу. Тот вид привязанности, которая заставляет писать глупые любовные стихи и мечтать состариться вместе с кем-то особенным. Некоторых из членов клуба не интересовала плотская сторона отношений, поэтому отсутствие подобных желаний не удивляло их, в то время как остальные задавались вопросом, цитируя мысли одного из джентльменов: «О Боже, невинная сладость, что ты делаешь со мной?!»

[4] Они не способны были рассказать ему никакие секреты, но мистер Гарридеб обладал достаточным экстрасенсорным талантом, чтобы приподнять завесу «пожалуйста, не задавайте личных вопросов и передайте печенье», которой Азирафель инстинктивно отгораживался от окружающих.

[5] Что обошлось ему весьма дорого, хотя и не в смысле денежного вопроса, но душевных сил, которые он вынужден был приложить, чтобы самому воздержатся от чрезмерного возлияния. Мистер Фелл имел репутацию человека, способного перепить любого, а мистер Уорд имел нездоровые отношения с алкоголем, но ещё он был сплетником, составить конкуренцию которому способен был лишь мистер Миллер. В тот раз жажда сплетен одержала верх над жаждой выпивки, и мистеру Уорду удалось разузнать довольно много интересного, пока мистер Фелл в одиночку опустошил несколько бутылок вина.

[6] Азирафелю было крайне неприятно, что Гавриил считает возможным посещать его в часы, которое сам ангел воспринимал нерабочим временем.

[7] Если бы Кроули не вкладывал все свои демонические силы в создание ауры соблазна, то, вероятно, даже мистер Грин заметил бы, как сильно тот нервничает.

[8] Имеет место давнее заблуждение, что суккубы – всегда женщины, а инкубы – всегда мужчины. Демоны, как и ангелы, редко беспокоятся о таком понятии как гендерная принадлежность. В действительности, суккуб происходит от лат. subcub(āre) — «лежать под», а инкуб от incubare, «возлежать сверху», таким образом привязка осуществляется лишь к виду сексуальной практики, которую предпочитает конкретный демон, а не к полу. Существуют так же менее известные конкубы от лат. «лежать с/ рядом», когда демон, о котором идёт речь, более гибок в выборе способа для осуществления искушения. Азирафель этого не знал. Пока.  
Идея взята [ отсюда](https://aimofdestiny.tumblr.com/post/164303947660/dateamonster-original-theory-succubi-are-always)

[9] Как известно и ад, и небеса с трудом различают какие-либо серые оттенки между добром и злом. Поэтому большинство грехов и добродетелей придумываются людьми, а уже затем интерпретируются демонами и ангелами. Похоть, как предполагаемый грех, является злом и накладывает отпечаток на человека, только если он причиняет кому-либо вред в погоне за удовлетворением своих желаний. Факт, о котором прекрасно знали и Азирафель, и Кроули, несмотря на невежество своих коллег. Тем не менее, та же самая оргия или драка из-за ревности могли привести к ужасным последствия для людей, чего Азирафель совершенно не хотел.

[10] Разумеется, Азирафель подразумевал всего лишь оплату ужина, вероятно, нескольких ужинов. Но джентльмены, естественно, поняли высказывание совсем иначе, представляя себе множество более разнообразных способов.

[11] Неслышный людям диалог между Кроули и Азирафелем заключался в следующем:  
– Ангел, даже представить не можешь, на какие безнравственные вещи ты способен, по мнению мужчины в сером жилете.  
– Мистер Райт всегда обладал чрезмерно живым воображением.  
– Как ты предпочитаешь, чтобы я это сыграл?  
– Ну, дорогой, из нас двоих именно ты любишь эффектно появляться и драматично исчезать. Делай, что хочешь.  
– О, это опасное предложение.  
– Не говори глупостей. Или говори. Как я уже упоминал, они здесь чего только обо мне не придумали. Кроме того я был бы признателен, если бы ты помог мне избавиться от внимания мистера Грина хотя бы на некоторое время.  
– Это можно устроить.

[12] Кроули, будучи демоном, конечно, немного переигрывал, но он на самом деле искренне беспокоился, что Азирафель может всё ещё на него сердиться, поэтому извинения выглядели более чем уместными. Замаскировать извинения под соблазнение – тоже казалось правильным. Демоны не просят прощение, во всяком случае, не так искренне.

**Author's Note:**

> * Здесь в значении «занимательная история», «краткий рассказ об интересном случае»


End file.
